Moments
by tein
Summary: Drabble Collection revolving around Tsubasa and Chris. Yuri will definitely happen one way or another. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello!**_

_**Once in a whilesomething tells me to write. So I do. This time I've decided on a 1-word Drabble collection with the short stories ranging from 200 to probably 700 words. We'll see how that plays out for me, haha. I had help from a very good friend of mine, giving me random words - because i'm a hopeless cause with easy things.**_

_**I hope you enjoy these short drabbled, there are more to come for sure!**_

_**Lastly, i do not own Senki Zesshou Symphogear aside a few figures and Character Songs.**_

* * *

**#1. Drowning**

The third time's the charm, some people told her. Yet she wondered if she was just grazed with bad luck or if Kazanari Tsubasa was some sort of magnet. Her very personal magnet that always happened to be around the corner, whenever she was trying to run away from her classmates. This time however it was just slightly different.

The difference to the other two times, in which she crashed against her fellow Symphogear user , was that she didn't just crash _against_ her but literally _into_ her. Basically the same, yes, but usually Chris found herself rubbing her sore behind after having greeted the stone floor with it. This time there was no pain.

The white haired student had closed her eyes upon impact, but she noted two arms stabilizing her before she felt herself and Tsubasa tumble towards the floor.

"This seems to become a habit of ours…" the blue-haired Idol said suddenly and Chris opened her eyes immediately. She was met with the smiling face of the older girl and felt a sudden heat rise to her cheeks.

If she could've gotten up, she probably would have tried.

She didn't, though. Chris was trapped. Not literally, but figuratively.

_So blue…_

Tsubasa's eyes had an unusual sparkle and the younger student was drowning in their color.

"Yukine?" Again her voice reached out and this time Chris reacted. She noticed how close the two of them were and… was she moving closer to her upperclassman?! As if she was burned she sat up and jumped away from Tsubasa.

"Why are you so close?!" she yelled, furiously blushing and wondering if that moment just really happened.

**#2. Sunshine**

Not many things could startle Chris from her sleep. Cuddled up against the warm body behind her, she wondered if the cold season of winter had ever felt so nice. Even the tickling breath against her ear only managed to heat her up more and that's all she really wanted.

Warmth.

And maybe comfort, but in a fluffy bed and in the arms of your special person that was probably a given. She chuckled slightly, careful not to disturb her girlfriends sleep, as she thought to herself.

The arms wound around her torso tightened their grip and Chris could make out a silent grumble. She moved her head slightly, spying blue tresses of soft hair, trying to find the reason for the disturbed sound. A smirk made its way to her lips.

A thin strip of light, coming from the curtains that were only halfway closed, had made its way directly into Kazanari Tsubasa's face.

Turning completely, Chris felt the arms around her loosen slightly before tightening again, to bring their bodies closer together again. Tsubasa had somehow managed to move down the tiniest bit and was now hiding her face in the white-haired girls' neck, shying away from the sun that had woken her up.

"Slept well, Sunshine?" Chris chuckled, she always was amused at how much of a grumpy person Tsubasa was in the mornings. Another grumble was heard. And Chris knew, if she kept on provoking the fearsome swordswoman, she would maybe regret it afterwards.

But Yukine was a force to be reckoned with as well so she accepted the challenge, as she always did.

**#3. Name**

_"If you wish for a heart-to-heart conversation, start by calling me by my name."_

Tsubasa could say that so easily. She had no qualms calling her or Hibiki by their last names, like they were some work colleagues. It was always 'Tachibana this, Yukine that' with the older girl.

_Kazanari-senpai… Tsubasa-san… Tsubasa…_

Chris found herself embarrassed just thinking about calling her friend by anything else other than 'You' or 'hey'. Only one time she had managed to actually give in to Tsubasa's request and called her Senpai. The younger girl was immensely surprised what lengths the Idol would go, when spoken to directly by an underclassman.

_"You called me Senpai. Of course I would help you if you called for me."_

And now she was sitting in the same restaurant as last time, waiting not only for her food, but also for the very person she had once sat opposite of. Before Doctor Ver had gone bat-shit crazy and before Hibiki had nearly died from having the Gungnir fragments grow within her, all the while saving Kohinata Miku.

The white-haired Symphogear user couldn't help but feel nervous. And this feeling intensified the moment she heard the familiar voice ring out behind her.

"Yukine."

Tsubasa didn't wait for an answer as she sat down in front of Chris. And the latter didn't know what to do. All the things she could have said suddenly evaporated into thin air, never to be seen again.

"Y-…you're late." She mumbled instead. A chuckle was the simple response.

"Was there something you wanted from me, Yukine?" A blush appeared on her cheeks, she didn't know why or how, but her own name coming from the Senpai's lips was accompanied by an unpleasantly pleasant feeling. She wondered how her actual name, Chris, would sound coming from her.

"Sen-…pai!" She suddenly said, confidence bubbling up only to bloom further at the surprised look on Tsubasa's face. "Could you… call me Chris?" She was sure she sounded like some lovesick fool, and nothing more would she have loved more than to bash her head against the nearest wall.

**#4. Lightning**

Thunder rumbled outside and heavy raindrops pelted against the closed window, as Tsubasa woke up in the middle of the night. It was dark, the only source of light the still running TV on the other side of the room. She was certain however, that the person occupying the couch was already sleeping for a while.

The blue haired idol got off from her bed, careful not to step on anything on the floor – with a second person living with her, she did keep their home clean, but some habits did die hard.

Silently walking to the window, she looked out. The few lights still burning didn't provide much sight of course, but Tsubasa didn't care much about that anyway. She liked rain just as much as the clear blue sky.

Another rumble sounded, but this time it came from within. Turning away from the window, Tsubasa looked towards the sleeping person on the couch.

Within the fraction of a second lightning brightened up the room and blue eyes clashed with purple ones. Mildly surprised the older girl walked over to Chris, holding out her hand.

_Come to bed? _

The question didn't need to be voiced. They had long since mastered communicating with only their eyes and movements.

Chris took her hand and interlaced their fingers before turning off the TV and plunging them into complete darkness.

**#5. Homecoming**

Chris fidgeted ever so slightly as she walked behind Tsubasa through the halls of the headquarters. She wanted to say something, anything, but no coherent sentence would form in her mind. She kept quiet, glancing at the blue haired girls' backside as if it was the most fascinating thing she ever saw.

She didn't notice that Tsubasa had stopped walking until she ran into her.

The singer was about to turn around, when she felt two arms wrap around her, gripping her torn leatherjacket tightly. Short and rigorous shakes erupted from behind and Tsubasa was sure that she shouldn't be breaking this sentimental moment with unnecessary words. Bringing her hands up to the pair on her front, she held them softly.

"I'm sorry." The idol could barely hear the whispered words of the other girl. Quickly overthinking her original decisions she turned around and put her arms around the shorter girl in a tight and comforting hug.

She didn't know if Chris wanted her to hear her apology, but nevertheless did she know what it was for.

_Betrayal._

"Welcome home, Yukine."


	2. Chapter 2

The next batch, been slackin' a bit, nothing new though. Might be because I usually write on the way to work or back, at home it's always very hard to concentrate on one thing alone - really short attention span, haha. Anyway, next up Drabbles 6 to 9!

Also, if any of you Readers have a Drabble-request, never shy away to tell me! (In other words: Give me inspiration, onegaishimasu...!)

* * *

**#6. Close Contact**

Chris didn't know what to make of the light touches and pats to the head she received ever since she decided to join the Disaster Relief Squad. Not that she didn't like touching, it just depended on the person and... well, she was used to rougher treatment thanks to Fine. But these light caresses always felt nice and soft and they didn't bring pain. But sometimes, whenever Tsubasa was the one to initiate contact, it was almost electrifying.

Not like being doused in water and getting electrical surges shot through your body, which just made you scream because it hurt and Fine was a sadist, so obviously she wouldn't stop even if you begged.

Chris shook her head. She was getting off topic.

No. Chris was very certain that her friends' touches were tingling through her whole body in a way that made her nearly ask for more. But she knew she wouldn't do so and that made the rare occasions all the more powerful. She had tried it herself - initiating contact - but she always found herself on the losing end of her will.

Yet she was attempting it again, and little did she know that it would end in so much more.

'Just reach out. She isn't moving right now, so just...'

Here she was, sitting next to the person that occupied her thoughts more than she was willing to admit. Fortunately for her, Tsubasa had taken to sleeping on her desk, probably worn out from school and her life as an idol, and thus all Chris had to do was reach out her hand. And so she did.

Unfortunately, not taking into account that Tsubasa was actually a trained warrior, and automatically reacted upon quick reflexes, was her first mistake. The second mistake was her place of choice, because she suddenly found the classroom-tables very uncomfortable.

In a matter of seconds, Chris found herself flat on her back, pushed up against one of said tables, and a very calm blue haired idol above her. Tsubasa was holding her shoulder down with the length of her right arm, while the other was placed next to the younger girls head on the edge of the table.

"Yukine?" Never minding how tired the blue-haired singer actually sounded, the fact that she was looking at the white-haired girl with half-lidded eyes, in such an intimate position, proved to be too much for her heart.

‚T-…too close…!' Chris thought, a fierce blush adorning her face.

**#7. Sleeping Habits**

Kazanari Tsubasa was, to many girls and students, seen as probably one of the most graceful beings ever to walk on earth. She carried herself with pride, maybe even just a hint of arrogance and sometimes she seemed unapproachable. It all added to her charm, and Chris knew that very well.

Another thing she knew was that Tsubasa was a clingy sleeper. She never told her that she knew. She couldn't. Chris relished in the warmth the older girl engulfed her in. The first time it was a very interesting change of atmosphere, as Chris suddenly felt arms wrap around her in the middle of the night. She remembered to have felt the sudden urge to smack the intruder on the head, but instantly remembered just whom it was, she shared a room with – and because the arrangement was so short-notice, she shared a bed with her as well.

She did however turn around and was met with the bare neck of one peacefully sleeping Tsubasa, as she gradually started to tighten her grip until Chris could practically tell all the ingredients of the shampoo the blue-haired singer used.

Strangely enough, it wasn't uncomfortable. Quite the opposite actually and a nice change of pace as well. Especially when she woke up before Tsubasa and noted how flustered the older swordswoman got, once she noticed their compromising position.

It was nice to know, that even the aloof warrior was but a girl at heart.

**#8. Penetrating Silence**

If there was one thing Tsubasa loved to do in her time off, it probably was taking a long, hot shower. There was something special about letting hot water droplets glide over ones tired body that simply brought back to energy. At least that's what she liked to think.

She was undisturbed in the shower. There was nothing to bother her and no one to interrupt. This was the time in which Tsubasa could be an ordinary girl and not a vicious fighter of justice or the Idol so many people loved. Here, in the shower of her dorm-room, she was just Kazanari Tsubasa.

Turning the knob to the side, the hot stream of water immediately subsided and the blue-haired girl was left standing in the steaming room. Grabbing a white towel, she simply draped it over her wet hair, not even bothering to dry up properly. Sending a quick look towards the mirror, the singer nodded and opened the door to the living space she called her dorm.

Well, _their _dorm.

"Yukine isn't back yet, huh?" She mumbled out loud, noting the red dress, her kohai usually wore, lying crumpled on the floor. The next moment she heard the front door to their room close and mild curses penetrated the usual silence.

"That idiot. Always hugging people out of nowhere… can't she keep her hands to herself?!"

Tsubasa kept standing still, gaze directed towards the marching white-haired relic-user who had yet to notice that she wasn't alone. And it didn't take long.

All thoughts of the past few minutes had vanished from Chris' mind as she saw her room-mate standing in the middle of the room - stark naked for her to stare, safe for the towel on her head.

"…"

Heat started to form on her cheeks and she instinctively grabbed for her nose.

"W-why are you na-… naked?!" She managed to say, trying, and failing, to avert her gaze.

"I took a shower." Tsubasa was surprised at the calmness of her own voice.

Turning around, facing her back towards the naked upperclassman, Chris tried to vanquish the mental pictures her mind projected. "Are you stupid? Don't you have-…ah! Just get dressed already!"

She got a chuckle in reply.

Her blush worsened.

**#9. Intimate Moment**

They did not have much of a private life together. Between saving the world, school and a fulltime job, there was little time for an actual relationship.

They didn't need one, though. Both of them were content with their arrangement. A mutual understanding, one could say.

The soft touches, the lingering gazes when no one saw.

The initimate moments they shared, when they were alone.

In a matter of weeks they had learned to read each other like a pair of open books. In the midst of training they learned to trust each other to watch their backs. It was surprising they worked so well together, despite their differences. But, even the first time they saw each other, they knew there was something.

A spark.

And that spark remained, when they lay together, when the jabbing fun turned to moans and to gasps and whispered declarations.

Times when touches became both rough and soft. Needed and wanted.

Sometimes even desperate.

The fact that these moments didn't occur often, just made them more special.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hellow~! A week has passed, and I've got the next drabbles ready. I got to thank 7th Creature for that, though. Otherwise... I would've probably not done anything today. Due to that Drabble 10 is a special one, hopefully you'll like it - tried not to change it too much, just added a certain... twist.**

**PS: I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, aside the 10th, the other two have not been beta'd because my beta was busy gaming.**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**#10. – Protection (Special Request)**

It was an aggravating ordeal.

Dealing with enemies, the Noise, was one thing. Dealing with a fellow gear-user who just kept on thinking, that fighting alone was her only true goal in life was another. In a manner of speaking, Yukine Chris and Tsubasa were the same. Difference being, the blue-haired swordswoman had to eventually learn that she wasn't alone.

_If only Chris could get that into her head as well, it would make battling hundreds of enemies a whole lot easier._

"Did I miss the part where we suddenly became best friends?!" The girl in red armor yelled out in anger. Not only was she interrupted in firing, now the taller girl was suddenly onto her, talking about 'not fighting alone' and whatever.

_Wasn't she the same?_

_Did she not fight alone before as well?_

"Maybe we don't have a reason to fight each other, but we also don't have a reason to not fight each other! Let's go on like before! You can't just expect-!" The angry white-haired girl was suddenly stopped by hands grasping her pointed out one. It was the other girl, Hibiki?

"We can! We can settle our differences if we just talk to each other, no?" The Gungnir-user reached out her right hand, grasping Tsubasa now as well. Chris noted that the blue-haired warrior looked just as surprised at the sudden action. But she easily shook off the shock after Hibiki's declaration, putting on a friendly, determined smile and then held out her hand towards Chris.

The Ichaival-user found herself blushing, embarrassment taking over and clouding her mind.

She felt her hand twitch, an internal conflict with herself if she should reach out to the taller girl or if she should just ignore her heart, which was pounding ridiculously.

Eventually her mind gave in.

Moving forward she let her appendage practically move on its own, nearly touching Tsubasa's hand but not yet fully creating contact.

Then Tsubasa did something unexpected. Her determination wasn't just for show, after all. She took it upon herself to accept the outstretched arm in a firm, warm hold.

Purple eyes widened. There was a shocking sensation going through her in the very moment, even with the gloves on. She could feel her blush intensifying to an uncomfortable degree and ripped her hand out of the comfortable hold.

"W-what are you-?! Is her idiocy contagious?!"

"Probably. And it looks like you got it too." Was the soft spoken reply and Chris silently wondered if she would ever get rid of that blush again.

Unconsciously all three of them were at ease now, but the looming threat flying above them needed to be taken care of.

They knew that.

They would fight together.

_We'll protect each other._

**#11. – Troublemaker**

Chris, Tsbasa dully noted, had a very interesting tendency. Whenever something put her to unease, or when Hibiki hugged her out of the blue, she would start an angry rant. She would get this annoyed look on her face that was clearly fake and seemed as if she had mastered it while standing in front of a mirror.

The blushing was real though. That much she was certain of.

So Tsubasa tested just how far one could go with the white-haired pretty girl that somehow knew more curse words than a person her age should.

She probed.

She poked.

_She teased._

But all she got was a blush and a huff and Chris wouldn't even _look_ at her. (As if the floor was more interesting than her; a famous idol and the schools former Nightingale.)

So she took a different approach. She took the 'Hibiki'-route. To an extent at least, because she was quite certain that there was no one who could match the original Hibiki in her skin-shipping.

Tsubasa started small. At first she patted the younger girl's head, whenever she was a 'good girl' and didn't skip class. Chris had stuttered then, mumbling about how it was embarrassing and that she was no pet that needed attention. The adorned blush on her cheeks told differently, but Tsubasa accepted that.

The idol took a big step after that. In her head she could already hear Kanade, her beloved late friend, laugh out loud like some boisterous old man and proclaim how out of character that was.

One random day, Tsubasa sneaked up behind her kouhai – silently thanking her Manager for training her in stealth – and placed both hands on Chris' shoulders and leaned in to her the very same moment. Before the younger girl could react in some way, Tsubasa casually greeted her. Her response was a definite yell that sounded awfully like "Kyah!" – she found that very cute, actually – and her kouhai jumping away in shock and surprise.

"Waah...wha-...what are you doing! Idiot!" She had yelled, a fierce blush on her cheeks. Tsubasa paid her no heed, rather crossing her arms in a thinking pose. She didn't mean to surprise her that much.

Right?

_Right?_

Shaking her head, the idol turned away from the still-blushing teen, slowly walking away. She was stopped, though, by a hand holding her by the arm. Due to quick reflexes though, she grasped that hand with her own, pulling it up and her 'attacker' – in the form of a well-endowed white haired girl – closer after she had fully turned around, immobilizing any sort of further movement.

"They're at it again, I'm jealous. Chris-chan is so close to Tsubasa-san…"

"Hibiki…"

**#12. – Eating Habits**

It was common knowledge between the 4 girls that Chris did not have fine table-manners. Actually, Tsubasa was sure that Chris didn't even know how to spell the word 'manners' anyway.

She watched in disdain, as Chris devoured her lunch as if it was her first meal in weeks. Crumbs, pieces of unidentifiable food flying around. She sighed.

'This just won't do…'

With the speed only she could muster, she had snatched Chris' chopsticks and lunchbox out of the white-haired girls grasp, getting a sharp look from the younger Gear-user.

"What are you doing? Did you hit your head somewhere?" Tsubasa ignored her as she took out a napkin and handed it to the brash girl. Chris just looked at her, confusion written on her face, not entirely sure what to make of her Senpai's action.

Tsubasa sighed and unfolded the napkin herself, wiping away the food that adorned the younger student's cheek, before scooping up some rice with the chopsticks.

"Open up." She commanded and held the food up in front of Chris.

"What? I can eat fine on my own, you know."

"Yeah, I know. That's why I will feed you, so you know how you are supposed to eat your lunch and food in general."

"Are you not-!" Chris was cut off by Tsubasa using the moment she opened her mouth to push the food inside. Before she even swallowed, heck, before she could even complain, her Senpai had the next load already at the ready.

She sighed, complaining wouldn't do her any good.

_Whatever…_

She tried very hard to ignore the snickering Hibiki and the blood rushing to her cheeks.


	4. Chapter 4

_**With quite the delay, here are Drabbles 13 and 14. This means I have one more Drabble to go to announce this series as complete for the time being. At least I already have a concept for the last one =D**_

_**I apologize for any mistakes, proof-reading things myself usually doesn't work well for me, but I hope there won't be (any) too many mistakes.**_

_**Onwards~**_

* * *

**#13. Delicious Treat**

_Baking was fun._

That was Chris honest opinion. Not only was she able to make her own cakes and cookies - and food in general - no, she was also able to eat them!

But therein lay the problem.

She was most certainly okay with eating, but she found the preparing, the mixing and the overall baking process to be very bothersome.

_And hard._

Baking was hard.

"What kinda idiot came up with this?" She mumbled, not the first time this evening, and picked another piece of an egg's shard out of the batter. Or something that at some point was supposed to look like cake batter.

She tried to remember what part of her brain told her to even step into the kitchen. It was probably the one that was infected by Hibiki's decease to be friendly and nice to human beings. All of them, even when shooting them sounded a lot more fun.

"Are you sure you don't need help, Yukine?" The young teen was thrown out of her musings by a gentle voice coming from the doorway to the kitchen. She didn't need to be a genius to know who it was, no one else called her by her family name besides Tsubasa, after all. It also helped, that she asked the same question just an hour ago, when Chris' first try ended up black and dry and very much inedible.

"I can do it on my own." A disbelieving look was sent her way and silently the younger girl wondered just how much she believed that statement herself.

"I'm just a room away, if you do need help." Tsubasa said with a nonchalant shrug, though instead of leaving the kitchen, she took the few steps towards the fridge, located next to Chris. Retrieving a canned drink, she sent the white haired girl a look, aware that her every move was being followed. Chris found herself frozen to the spot as Tsubasa reached out her arm, brushing lightly over her cheek with one finger before plopping said appendage in her own mouth.

The Ichaival-user blushed a deep shade of red, not even able to come up with something to shout in surprise.

"Less salt and maybe a bit of vanilla. Aside from that, it's delicious." With that said and a pleasant smile on her lips, Tsubasa left the kitchen, raising her drink to motion for a wave.

'_Did she just...? D-doesn't she have a shred of shame in her head?! Who does she think she is, that's my cake! She can't just have it! Tch!_' The internal monologue however did not meet her actual feelings. Not even in the slightest.

"Delicious, huh? Tsubasa-senpai..." shaking her head, blush still evident on her face, Chris looked into her bowl with fierce determination. "Alright! Let's do this!"

Unbeknownst to her, Tsubasa stood just outside next to the door, leaning on the wall with a smile on her lips.

**#14. Concert Hall**

_Whenever life became too stressful, one needs a break from it all. However, finding that one spot for peace and solitude always was very hard when you are an idol. But Tsubasa had solved that problem a long time ago, whenever she wanted to be alone._

_The Concert Hall on the Lydian campus was usually unoccupied unless there was an event taking place and most students didn't know that the doors weren't locked until school was out in the evening._

_Little did she know, that today, she wasn't the only one finding refugee in the grand hall._

Closing the metallic doors with a loud thud Chris leaned against them, slightly out of breath. She had spent a good half an hour trying to get away from her nice, but persistent classmates who seemingly have taken a liking towards her and did not heed her claiming of needing time to herself as well. In the end she ran out on them again, saying she had something important to do.

"Why did I agree to go to school again?" She uttered with a sigh, pushing herself off the doors and started walking down the rows of seats. As she drew closer to the stage, the white-haired girl heard soft humming coming from the front-row, yet she couldn't see anyone sitting there.

Without making too much noise she kept walking only to come to a halt once she noticed the vibrant blue hair sprawled out on one of the seats.

'_Tsubasa? What is she doing here?_' She wondered, taking in her upperclassman's figure positioned on a few seats with the arm-rests pushed up. One arm was hiding her eyes from the world, while the other was lying on her stomach. Her left leg was propped up and she was humming a familiar tune.

"The song from the festival I sang?" She mumbled unconsciously and gasped slightly when Tsubasa flung her arm away from her eyes and proceeded to stare at the 'intruder'.

"What are you doing here, Yukine?" The idol asked, sitting up and straightening her uniform. Chris was at a loss for words momentarily, but she shook her head, "I could ask you the same. Why aren't you with your frien-… never mind." The younger girl laughed slightly at seeing the bothered look in Tsubasa's eyes.

'_She probably wanted to get away from them, like me._'

Taking a seat for herself, Chris made short work of kicking off her shoes for more comfort, from there on they fell into comfortable silence. It wasn't long before Tsubasa stood up, though, and took the few steps towards the stage in front of them. A black piano was placed on the far right side and the older girl had the distance covered in a few seconds.

A glance was shared between dark blue and purple eyes and Chris found herself walking towards the blue-haired idol that sat down on the bench, fingers gliding ever so slightly over the keys.

"I've had that song of yours stuck in my head for a while now, Yukine." Tsubasa chuckled and motioned for the younger girl to sit beside her on the bench, shortly after she hit the first note Chris knew what was expected of her.

"I didn't know you could play the piano…" She mumbled, waiting for her cue to sing the first lyrics.

She could make out a small smile on the idol's lips, as she hummed along with her eyes fixed on the keyboard. Chris felt herself swell with happiness without an explanation, but she silently swore to keep this moment close to her heart.


	5. Chapter 5

_**So.. this is the final drabble - for the time being. I've had some troubles writing down my original idea.. and so I ended up writing it from scratch. I'm still okay with the outcome, though. Unless anyone asks me explicitely to continue the drabbles, I'll have them as "complete" until further notice - and Kurichan, you asking me doesn't count xD**_

_**I don't own Symphogear, if I did... let's keep that a secret. I apologize for any mistakes, in case they were overread by my beta and me. **_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

* * *

**#15. Accident**

It was an accident.

It was thanks to her clumsy self, the fact that Hibiki never knew not to leave her things lying around and her Senpai strategically placed right in her path. Okay, so, she wasn't placed that way, Chris was sure, Tsubasa had some ulterior motive as she got up from her place on the couch and walked towards the door.

The same door Chris came through, stumbling on a cable of a wireless controller, because her younger friend and fellow Gear-user needed to charge it right in this moment and leave the damned thing lying right in her path. Where was the sense of something called "wireless" when you needed to plug it into a cable to charge it anyway, Chris would never understand.

So she stumbled right into Tsubasa, who was not quick enough to catch her footing, most likely caught off-guard by the very feminine squeal that escaped the white-haired girl. They had a very nice meeting with the carpeted floor.

This was no random occurrence. Chris and her Senpai seemed to have had this thing going on, in which the younger girl would somehow, always manage to run into the Idol. It was very nerve-wrecking from time to time.

But that was not her problem.

Far from it, actually.

At least the floor was soft and not hard, cold stone.

No, her problem lay right in front of her. Shocked dark-blue eyes stared at her. They were close. Way too close and she was sure her lips tingled. It was a nice feeling, though. It was also new and warm.

And all that, together with Tsubasas' eyes wide open, the warmth that surrounded her and the feeling of someone's lips connected with her own made her realize that she dreaded the answer to her unasked question.

Her blood started to circulate wildly in her body, and as usual a blush crept upon her cheeks. And her ears. And she was quite sure that the heat she felt right now was because Tsubasa was mimicking her quite well. Suddenly the awkwardness disappeared.

Tsubasa was blushing, furiously.

Chris relished in it.

It wasn't necessarily a rare sight to see the older girl blush, but it was never that strong. Something moved on her back, her dress was gripped tightly and she saw Tsubasas' eyes close ever so slowly. She followed suit. There was no nagging thought that told her to stop this foolishness and to keep hiding the growing feelings for her Senpai. No, if anything the silence spurred her on.

Her arms wound tightly around the idol's neck – Chris was somehow glad they managed to land in a moderately upright position, even if it was a bit weird to nearly sit on the blue-haired sword-wielders lap. More or less anyway.

The younger girl paid the minor detail no mind. Tsubasas's very essence surrounding her was a lot more important.

Unfortunately this moment obviously wouldn't last. Well, it could've, but the faint sound of a camera shutter going off, ripped both students out of their intimate moment. A curse followed. The photographer was complaining that her phone was supposed to be on silent.

"Hibiki…" the fourth occupant, Miku, also wore a blush on her face, scolded as silently as possible. Hearing commotion from the kitchen, the girl had tried her best to be quiet, as she stepped into the room and saw the... situation.

Chris found her bearings in a matter of seconds, tore her arms away from the girl below her and dashed out of the room as fast as her legs could carry her. The fierce blush only intensified even more as she heard the door opening and closing behind her.

Tsubasa followed.


End file.
